Drugged
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell must go through obstacles to save the ones she loves until she finds herself in danger. (This story is an experiment so let the reviews begin)


I paced outside in the hallway as I listened for the kettle in the kitchen to go off. I looked back at the sitting room door nervously thinking about what I was about to do. Looking down in my shaking hand I held a vile of something to put in Holmes coffee. I didn't want to do this, but the man that gave it to me swore that no one would be left alive even me if I failed to do this.

The kettle went off as I listened as Que moved around in the kitchen. He looked over seeing me coming in to stand next to him. I watched him pour the steaming water into a rose flowered tea pot mixing it with the tea inside.

"Miss. Mary I can take it in." He said

"Actually Que I can. You go and enjoy that play at the theatre."

"It's no trouble." He said

"No, no you go. We will be fine."

He looked at me nodding as I watched him leave to go to the front door. He said goodnight to Holmes then he left. I sighed looking at the vile in my hand. Opening I lifted it to my nose not smelling a thing. Slowly I poured a little in wondering how much to give him then I poured the rest. I had second thoughts, but then the man's threat came into my head.

Holmes sat in a chair looking at the chess set in front of him on the table. He looked up seeing me carrying a tray with the tea on it.

"Holmes, have you not made a move yet?" I asked

"You can't just move, you must think about it." He said

I set down the tray close to him on a side table. Glancing over at him I shakily poured his tea putting two sugars and cream in it stirring it before laying the cup on a saucer on the table then I got my own sitting down watching him. He moved a piece smiling at me then as he sat back he took the cup and saucer drinking the tea. I watched him drink some then I took a breath sitting up placing my cup down before moving a piece.

"Russell I believe the cream has expired." He said

"Oh, I am sorry. I can get you another cup."

"No, I will drink this." He said, drinking the rest before grimacing a little. He placed the empty cup down on the table rubbing his chin. I watched him closely as I waited. I hoped whatever I gave him would knock him out fast, but it didn't.

He went on to play, but started to yawn as the clock ticked on. I moved again looking over at him. He seemed more relaxed leaning back against the chair looking at the board in a drowsy state.

"Some more tea?" I asked

He slowly shook his head as his arm rested on a chair arm holding his head up with his hand.

"I'll open a window." I said, getting up. "It's a little stuffy in here."

I opened it hearing a deep snore coming from the chair. I slowly walked over seeing Holmes was slumped down in the chair with his head on his chest snoring loudly. I sighed hearing traffic outside. Kneeling down to Holmes I reached for his limp hand in his lap.

"Holmes, I am truly sorry, I had to do this."

He snored again as I rubbed his hand in mine watching him. I dimmed the lights as a loud knock startled me. I opened the door seeing the man come in looking around.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, he's in there." I said

The man walked into the sitting room as I followed. He walked over to the chair and lifted Holmes face so he could see him.

"You said you would not hurt him."

"I won't, but the boss might." He said

"I want to meet your boss."

"I think we can arrange that." He said

Swallowing, I watched him pick Holmes up fireman style taking him out the door into a cart. I shut the door putting my coat on making sure my gun was in my pocket then I ran down getting in. That night I disappeared with Holmes and the man.

We arrived outside of a boat on the docks and I followed the man carrying Holmes onto the boat. He went down below putting Holmes in a chair in a smelly room as I came in watching him tie Holmes up. The man stood looking at me then he walked out of the room closing and locking the door. I tried to open it then I looked around smelling fish. Holmes remained drugged as the door opened and the man that locked us in came in with another man.

The man I assumed to be in charge looked at me then he looked at Holmes walking over he lifted Holmes head looking at him.

"I don't want him hurt." I said

The man smiled letting Holmes go as he walked over to me. I noticed his teeth were rotting and I could almost see into his head reading the terrible thoughts inside.

"You're the one that did it?"

"Yes."

He chuckled looking me up and down.

"If he don't do what I want then I might have to hurt you."

I stared at him then I decided to use my female gifts. Trying not to throw up from the smell of him and the fish I reached over touching his coat stepping closer to him.

"I think we can come to an understanding. I want to live and you want what you want. I can be very good at getting things."

He seemed to like the words coming out of my mouth as he smiled at me looking down at my hand touching his coat.

"What can you get me?" He asked

"Anything you want." I said, searching his eyes as I undid his shirt buttons to reach in touching his chest. "Just name your price."

"Your friend has some diamonds hidden. I need them, if you can get him to tell you where they are then I will be very grateful."

I smiled nodding.

"How much did you give him?" The man behind his boss asked

"All of it." I said

"Boss, he'll be out all night."

"We can wait."

I looked at him then at man behind him. The boss backed up buttoning his shirt looking at me then he turned whistling. They both left shutting the door. I sighed walking over to Holmes kneeling down moving his head wishing he would wake up. For hours I walked around listening to the boat creak when the door opened and the man who asked me how much did I give him looked at me.

"The boss wants you."

The man motioned me to go ahead of him out of the room. I looked over at Holmes praying that he would be safe. I followed the man up some stairs to the deck then he showed me into some room that I guessed was the boss's quarters. The door closed behind me as I saw the boss standing looking at me. He locked the door then he walked over to me.

"We have some time." He said

"Yes." I said, hoping he didn't mean to violate me. The look in his eyes was not of a saint. I had to buy time. Turning around I felt him take my coat off my shoulders. He put it onto a chair then I felt his hands on my arms as he pushed my neck to the side kissing my skin. I tried not to cringe as he sucked on my flesh.

"When I get the diamonds you will let us go?" I asked

"We will see." He said "I might want you to stay."

He lifted his hand cupping my covered breast. I felt sick inside, but I played the part closing my eyes sighing all the while thinking of an escape plan. He turned me around placing his face on my chest. I put my hands in hair as he breathed deeply. Looking around the room I saw a cane in the corner knowing I could hit him knocking him out. I had to make a move. Lifting his head with my hands I kissed him feeling his lips play along. He groaned as he felt me move him back to his bed. I got him to lay back across the bed. He quickly undid his pants breathing fast then he pulled me to him. I leaned over kissing him feeling his hand going up my leg. My hand went out reaching for the cane. He tried to turn us over, but I stopped him leaning over looking at him.

"Your…eager." I said

He tried to turn us over again as I reached again for the cane. Getting it in my hand I kissed him feeling him pushing me over. He moved closer moaning as he lifted my dress up. I threw down the cane on his head and with a terrible crack he fell against me limp. I rolled him over sitting up sighing throwing the cane to the floor. I covered him in bed then I got my coat on getting my gun out. Walking out I heard his men talking on the dock. It was silent as I came down the stairs to get to the room Holmes was in. Opening the door I got in seeing him still sleeping in the chair.

"Holmes!" I shouted, running over to him lifting his head slapping his face. "Wake up!"

After a few slaps he moved his head opening and closing his eyes looking at me. I placed my hands on his face.

"Holmes, you have to get up!"

"Mmmm."

"Holmes!" I said, slapping him yet again.

"Russell?"

"Yes, you have to wake up!"

He blinked looking around.

"Where…..where are we?"

"On a boat." I said, untying his hands. He almost fell to the floor until I caught him. I helped him up taking out my gun again walking to the door. I didn't have a plan on how to get out, but I knew we had to. The men were still on the docks as we came out. Holmes walked stumbling as I fought to keep him upright. Stopping I looked around getting the idea to jump overboard. I almost fell as Holmes slumped down. He fell to the floor as I sighed trying to drag him over to the place we could just jump off.

"What is this?" The man shouted, as he walked over looking at us.

I got out my gun pointing it at him.

"Pick him up and toss him over." I said

"What are you doing here?" He said, walking over. I cocked my gun looking at him.

"Do what I say now!"

Slowly he leaned down picking Holmes up taking him over to the side tossing him over. I looked down hearing a loud splash then the man tried to get the gun out of my hand. I screamed as I fought with him when the gun went off. I fell back over the side feeling the water envelope me. As my shoulder bled from the bullet wound I swam over grabbing Holmes trying to swim over to the dock hiding us. I winched as I managed to get Holmes onto a rock underneath the dock where he laid back breathing slowly. I shook my head hearing yells from the boat.

I didn't know what to do. I was bleeding out and Holmes was still knocked out. The men would not give up. Deciding Holmes was safe I swam to the next dock dragging myself up. I ran as far as I could knocking on Mycroft's door. His butler answered seeing me fall inside.

"Mr. Holmes!" He yelled, as he pulled me up against him. Mycroft ran over kneeling down taking my hand as he took me in his arms.

"Call Doctor Watson!"

"Yes sir." Hid butler said, running off.

"It's all right Mary."

"Holmes….under a dock, drugged. You have to get him now!"

"We will."

"Now, he could drown!" I said

Mycroft looked over.

"Stay with her George."

I was lowered down then Mycroft got his coat and hat leaving. Watson came out of the room I was in wiping his hands with a cloth as Mycroft stood just outside.

"She will be fine."

Mycroft sighed nodding.

"My brother?"

"You saved him just in time. The drug is wearing off."

"I am grateful to you."

Watson smiled nodding.

I moved my head hours later moaning as I opened my eyes seeing a blurry shape sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"Awake are we?"

"Holmes?" I said

"The very same." He said

I blinked seeing him become clear.

"The drug you gave me wore off hours ago."

I swallowed as he stood sitting on the bed frowning at me.

"I dare say this is a wakeup call that I cannot trust you again."

I took his hand.

"The man said…he would kill you and everyone if I did not."

"Yes I know." He said "You should have told me."

"Sorry."

He looked down.

"Please Holmes, I had to do it."

H slowly nodded looking at me.

"The police caught the men and I will return the diamonds to their rightful owner."

"Good." I said, yawning.

He reached over touching my nose then he got up leaving. I closed my eyes sleeping again. Watson came in sitting on the bed looking at me. He smiled as he touched my cheek. I moved opening my eyes seeing him.

"You brave woman." He said

I smiled faintly feeling his hand smoothing my skin.

A month later I came into Watson's home walking to his sitting room to look out the window. He walked in seeing me shutting the door he walked over as I turned looking at him.

"Hello Mary."

"Hello." I said, searching his face.

"How is your shoulder?"

"Good."

He nodded as I moved closer kissing him. His hands came up to my cheeks as he tilted his head. I moaned as he moved back looking at me.

"You look beautiful today." He said

I nodded kissing him again. His arms went around me pulling me closer.

The doors opened as Holmes walked in stopping as he saw us. Watson moved back looking at Holmes as I looked down.

"What goes on here?" He asked

"Holmes, we…" Watson said

I looked at him then I looked at Holmes.

"It just happened." I said

"I see." Holmes said

"Yes, well I should get us some tea." Watson said, leaving.

I watched Holmes walk over looking at me.

"Do not hurt him." He said

"I don't plan on hurting him."

"Good."

That evening Watson and I stood by the front door kissing as I was getting ready to leave. He moved back slightly breathless as I licked my lips looking at his.

"Won't you let me take you home?"

"No, I know the way."

"Just be careful." He said

I opened the door stopping as I turned back to him smiling leaning over kissing him again. He closed the door pulling me to him. I moved back waving before leaving. He took a breath watching me go.

I knew I was in love with him already and whether he knew it or not he did not say. That night I laid in bed thinking of him wishing we would marry and be together in bed sleeping beside each other.

The next week Holmes asked Watson and I to go on a stake out with him. We came into the dark house along a street overlooking a bar that was open late. Holmes crept over to the window looking down at some drunken men walking across the street.

"Holmes what exactly are we doing here?" Watson asked

"We are here to see if a transaction will take place in the alleyway next to the bar. It will happen in a few hours. I need you and Russell as back up should things become dangerous."

Watson sighed looking around for a place to sit deciding on the corner of the floor near the window. I walked over sitting down next to him looking up at Holmes watching his eyes move around.

Half an hour later I yawned making Holmes look over shaking his head. Watson put his arm over my shoulders pulling me against his chest. I smiled laying my head against him closing my eyes.

Soon I was lying over his legs sleeping as he watched Holmes listening to the crowd outside.

"Holmes?" He whispered

"Yes?"

"I know you are unhappy about Mary and I."

Holmes looked down at me then at Watson.

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"I see nothing but heartache for you both if you pursue this. I know her Watson and I know you. I must ask what future do you see for you both?"

"I see a good future, Holmes."

He sighed looking out.

"Holmes, are you saying this because you are in love with her?"

"I am not in love with her. I admire her strength and intelligent's nothing else." He said, and then he looked at Watson. "I just do not trust this relationship you two have forged."

"I plan to cultivate it Holmes."

"I know." He said

Watson looked down at me then at Holmes who looked at him. I woke moving and hour later yawning seeing Holmes loading his gun as he stood at the window still. Watson looked at me as I fixed my hair.

"Russell is your gun loaded?" Holmes asked

"Always."

"Good."

The time came as we went down the stairs. Holmes led us out the back moving along the wall entering an alleyway. He lit a match one moment then blew it out.

"What are we waiting on?" I asked

"Patience Russell." Holmes said

I sighed looking at this back. He watched a door of a next door building open across the street as several constables came out making their way to the bar. Whistles sounded as the men conducting their business ran. Holmes ran out and we did catch a few men. Holmes later dug into each of the men's pockets finding a letter he wanted then he motioned for them to be taken away. Holmes faced us smiling as he waved the letter around then he walked past us in silence.

I looked at Watson who took my hand leading me away. Watson brought me back to my home. He looked inside the lit hallway then he looked at me.

"It's late." He said

"You can stay." I said

"I would, but I have a patient at nine."

I nodded looking at his coat.

"I talked to Holmes and he does not approve of this." He said

"He wouldn't."

He made me lift my face looking at him.

"Mary, I love you no matter what Holmes thinks."

I smiled coming closer.

"I love you to."

He smiled nodding touching my face.

"He will accept it."

"I hope so."

He leaned down kissing me moaning softly. I deepened the kiss making him groan. He moved back, but I caught his lips again. This time he let me take the lead. His soft lips smacked against mine making his breathing heighten. He moved back breathing fast as I looked at him.

"Mary, I….think…I should….leave."

"Stay here." I said

He looked inside then at me.

"Patient."

"All right." I said, pushing him away. He almost fell down the stairs as I covered my mouth chuckling.

Tossing and turning I could not sleep. I got up leaving a note for Que then I dressed going out. Watson came down in his robe yawning as I waited outside. He opened the door seeing me.

"Mary, what is wrong?"

"I could not sleep." I said

"Come in." He said

I came in watching as he closed the door facing me.

"I can make you some warm milk."

He started to walk past me when I grabbed his hand making him look at me. He watched me come to him kissing him. His hands went to my arms as he slowly pulled me back.

"Mary, let me make you something."

I sighed watching him go. He came out seeing me standing by the front door.

"I think I should go home." I said

"Mary, don't leave. I want you to stay."

I nodded following him into the sitting room. I sipped the milk as he drank across from me.

"Thank you for this." I said

"No trouble." He said, as he finished.

I put my cup down after I finished looking over at him.

"Would you like to stay?" He asked, standing.

"Yes."

He smiled taking the tray with the cups into the kitchen then he took my hand leading me up to the spare room.

"Thank you." I said

"Your welcome." He said, before kissing my head. I laid my head against his chest then I turned opening the door looking back at him. He watched me close the door then he went into his room. The milk did not help me at all and I paced in the room.

The house was dark as I crept out making my way to his room. Opening the door I could hear his soft snores as he laid on his back on the bed. I walked over looking down at him. He did not wake as I climbed on the bed next to him. Shaking I pulled the blankets over me lying down beside him on my side. I closed my eyes feeling sleepy. Watson moved to his side draping his arm over my waist as he snored louder, but I didn't hear him.

H moved his head opening his eyes seeing the day was just starting. Jumping, he looked over beside him seeing me sleeping on my back.

"Mary?" He said

Leaning over he tried to remember what happened last night. Shaking his head he reached over touching my cheek. I moved sighing opening my eyes seeing him.

"Good morning." He said

"Morning." I said, closing my eyes again.

"Mary, what happened last night?"

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I could not sleep still and I came to your room."

"I see."

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind."

I smiled as I stretched looking at him as he stared at me. He moved over quietly kissing me slowly. His lips left mine as he kissed my neck making me shiver. He exhaled against my skin as he moved over me. I lifted my legs on each side of him as he kissed my skin on my chest. I laid my hands on his back as he stopped laying his head against my stomach.

"Mary, I think we should marry." He said

I looked at the ceiling as he moved up looking down at me.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I would be very happy."

He nodded as I touched his cheek.

That afternoon we went to a vicar at a church coming out as man and wife. We climbed his stairs going inside not noticing a man watching us. I pushed him against the door as he breathed fast picking me up taking me up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him lowering me down. I started taking his things off as he did the same for me. He kissed me next to the bed as I undid his pants. Falling into bed I giggled as he landed beside me moving us back against the pillows. He chuckled as I laughed as his attempts to get the blankets over us. The antics soon ended as heavy breathing and moaning began. Watson collapsed on me as we both breathed fast. I watched him lift his head looking down at me.

"I…have been….holding…that in…for….many years."

"I…could…tell." I said

"Ahh!" He cried, as he moved off me to lie next to me. He took my hand as he rubbed his head.

"You…did….very well." I said

"Thank you."

I yawned moving closer to him. He kissed my head sighing as I closed my eyes. When I woke he was gone. I dressed coming down the stairs hearing Holmes and he talking in the sitting room. I entered seeing both men stand. Watson walked over kissing me then he looked at Holmes.

"Holmes. Mary and I got married a few hours ago."

Holmes looked from him to me as he walked over.

"No."

"I had hoped you would give us your blessing."

Holmes stayed silent as he looked at us.

"Of course I give you my blessing."

I sighed looking at Watson as he relaxed shaking Holmes hand. Que hugged me at the news as we told him next. The next night I sat in my new bedroom watching Watson walk around undoing his tie. He hummed some tune as he went into the bathroom closing the door. I smiled sighing thinking about the future. Watson came out in his blue striped pajamas walking over to the bed to lie down beside me. He leaned over kissing me then he turned the lamp off lying back looking at the ceiling. I moved laying my head against his chest.

"I love you." I said

He kissed my head rubbing my arm as he closed his eyes. Later a man picked the front door open. He listened to the silence before walking motioning to four other men behind him inside before he closed the door. He slowly went up the stairs as the others carefully followed. He took out a bottle opening the bedroom door slowly hearing Watson snoring gently as he held me against him. The man walked over to the bed alone.

I moaned gently moving to my back. The man opened the bottle putting a wire net close to Watson's face. He poured the chloroform over the net waiting. The other men stood outside the door watching. Watson moved stilling as he snored again then he just started to breathe deeply. The man put the net down motioning for the men to help. He came over to me doing the same thing.

I moved later feeling numb. My arms and legs would not function as I slowly opened my eyes seeing I was in a white room strapped to a table. I looked around seeing Watson near me still unconscious in his pajamas. A door opened as a woman came in wearing white.

"Please." I said, watching her check my husband then she came to me. "Help us!"

She looked at me then walked out. I looked around seeing medical equipment on a table. The door opened again and a man walked over to me. He smiled leaning over me.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know, dear. The only thing you need to know is that as soon as your Mr. Holmes gets me my money I will let you go otherwise I will have get rid of you and your husband."

He looked at Watson then he walked out. I tried to move the straps then I looked over at Watson.

"John!"

He slowly moved his head slowly opening his eyes focusing on me.

"John!"

He blinked looking down at himself then at me.

"Mary, are you all right?"

"I think so."

He tried to get free as I waited knowing we were going to die. Holmes was sent a demand the next day. He knew who it was from, but not where we were being hidden then a lead from an informant told him where to go.

I dozed off as Watson tried to get free. He heard someone coming and froze watching as I opened my eyes looking at him. The door slowly opened as the man that talked to me earlier was pushed in by Holmes.

"Holmes?" I said

"Untie them now!" Holmes ordered

The man went to work on our straps and soon we were free. Watson ran over getting me out hugging me as Holmes cocked his gun at the man.

I let go of Watson to hug Holmes then we went out. We came back home feeling safe. Watson checked me after we bathed and dressed. He concluded that there were not any side effects from being drugged.

Holmes was leaving as I ran over hugging him. He slowly put his hands around me.

"Thank you for saving us." I said

"Your welcome." He said

I moved back letting him go. He looked at me before leaving. I sighed turning to go back to the sitting room.

The next week Que came up to the bedroom as I had slept late he worried that I might be ill. Knocking he came in seeing me lying on my stomach on the bed sleeping. Walking over he touched my arm watching me move lifting my head blinking as I looked up.

"Miss. Mary, are you all right?"

"Mmmhmm." I answered, as I laid my head back down.

"It's eleven."

"Is it?" I asked, with my eyes closed.

"I have your breakfast prepared."

"I'll eat it later." I said, moving to lie on my side.

He watched me go back to sleep then he walked out. Watson came in looking at me concerned as he came over to the bed sitting down touching my hand.

"Mary?"

I opened my eyes smiling as I saw him.

"Why are you still in bed, dear?"

"I was just tired."

He watched me sit up touching my hair. He reached over touching my head and cheeks. I leaned over kissing him.

"I am not ill."

"I just want to make sure." He said

He took my hand rubbing it as I sighed looking around the room.

"Something is bothering you." He said

"Not really I just was thinking about the future."

"Have you stopped loving me already?"

I chuckled pulling him over the bed so he was lying down so I could lean over him.

"No, I will never stop loving you. I was just thinking about something I am afraid to bring up."

"You needn't be afraid." He said, touching my cheek.

"What do you think about children?"

He dropped his hand laying it on his chest.

"I think children are wonderful."

"I was afraid you would say that." I said, sighing laying down beside him.

"Are you saying you do not want a child?"

"I do not know. I am not a mother type. I just don't think I want to be a mother. At this moment in time I am happy it just being us."

He took my hand laying it on his stomach.

"Well Mary whatever happens does happen."

"Hence the being afraid." I said

He moved to lay on his side looking at me as he rested his head on his hand.

"If you wish to wait that is fine, but if it does happen we should be happy."

"I agree." I said

He smiled touching my hand.

We went to a party a few weeks later. Holmes walked over where Watson and I were talking and displaying affection for each other. He cleared his throat interrupting us.

"I will have you know that upon arriving I felt ill and it has grown worse by the hour."

"I am sorry Holmes. Do you wish to be examined?"

"No, I am speaking of the two of you standing in the corner."

"Holmes, we are married and in love. If I want to stand here with my husband and talk to him then I will." I said

"It is the talking that is not making me ill." He said, glaring at me before leaving.

I sighed as Watson shook his head watching him go. I walked over to where Holmes was brooding in a corner.

"Holmes, what is the matter with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me." He said "I just thought you needed to be told."

I faced him staring at him.

"Is there something you wish to say?" He asked

"You are very lonely aren't you?"

"I am not lonely, Russell." He said

"Why don't you and Watson take a trip together?"

"He is your husband. You can go on a trip with him." He said, leaving me. I followed him to outside. He sighed seeing me walk over to him.

"Something has upset you."

"Leave me be."

"No." I said

He yanked me into some bushes.

"I am not upset Russell. I am pretending to be upset."

"Why?"

"Because there is a woman in that room that has her eye on me."

"Really?"

"It is not that. She is a very bad woman who has killed her three husbands and apparently has set her sights on me."

"Why do you want to get involved with her?"

He listened to laughter coming from a couple walking past.

"I am only allowing myself to get involved with her because she is blackmailing a client of mine with some letters."

"That is why you were acting like a fool?"

"I was not acting like a fool I was acting as if I am mad at you two. She knows now that I wish to be alone and I am out here knowing that she will come out and introduce herself."

"It sounds exhausting."

"That is why you are leaving and letting me do this now. Leave me alone!" He said, pushing me out. I looked around going back inside.

Watson pulled me into a cab. I laid my head against his chest as he put his head against mine.

"I hope Holmes is all right?"

"He will be." He said

I laid a hand on my stomach silently looking to the side thinking. The next day I went to the doctor's early getting my blood taken then I came back home. Que smiled at me as I handed him my coat walking to Watson's office knocking.

Come in?" He said

I opened the door seeing him look at me from his desk as he was working on his medical journal.

"Hello dear." He said

"Hello, busy?"

"No, just jotting something's down." He said, patting his legs as he sat back. I slid down on his lap as he kissed me. We moved apart as I touched his face. "Where did you go to?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out." I said

"I see." He said

I looked at his tie touching it as he lifted my face to look at him.

"Did you go shopping?"

I smiled getting up feeling him pull me back.

"I am not telling you." I said

He tried pulling me back again, but I got free running out the door. As I closed it I stopped smiling touching my stomach looking down. The phone rang a few days later as Que came to get it I beat him to it watching him smile and walk back to the kitchen.

"This is Mrs. Watson." I said, listening.

Watson came into the house seeing me at the phone as he lowered his bag down he took his coat off looking at me.

"Yes, I understand." I said "I will thank you."

I hung up the phone looking at it.

"Who was that dear?"

"Ah…just a…friend." I said

"Friend?"

"Yes." I said, kissing him then I went up the stairs knowing he was watching me. That evening I stood next to the mirror in the bedroom looking at my body. Watson came in seeing me in a blue nightgown looking at myself.

"Mary?"

I looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just looking at myself."

He walked over standing behind me kissing my neck and shoulder.

"You are hiding something and I want to know what."

"It's nothing."

"Mary, if it concerns you then it concerns me."

I leaned back against him.

"I….went to the doctor's and they took my blood." I said

"Was that phone call this morning about that?"

"Yes." I said "I got the results and….I am pregnant."

I looked at him from the mirror seeing him just stand there. He turned me around looking at me deeply in the eyes.

"You are saying there is a child inside you?"

I slowly nodded as he touched my stomach looking at it in wonder. I felt as if my life was to change drastically and there was still so much that I wanted to do.

I came into the kitchen as Que was making dinner. He watched me open the ice box and take out some cheese. I cut some up and ate it then I got a pickle eating that with custard. Que made a face as I ate. Watson watched me as the days went past. I moaned as I started to show feeling useless.

As the fifth month went by and I was starting my sixth month I didn't feel well at all. I came down very slowly gripping the banister. I rubbed my head feeling it was clammy. Holmes came in seeing me coming down.

"Hello Holmes." I said

He furrowed his brow walking over touching my skin then he looked at his fingers.

"Russell, you are looking very unwell."

"I think it is something I ate." I said

He watched me go into the sitting room. Watson came out seeing Holmes.

"Holmes, good to see you."

"You as well. Have you looked at Russell today?"

"No, why?" He said, walking into the sitting room seeing me sitting in chair touching my stomach. "Mary, are you all right?"

I slowly nodded, but I felt the vile in my stomach rise. Hunching over I threw up. Holmes went to get a glass of water and a wet cloth as Watson pulled me to the bathroom in the hallway. Holmes entered seeing us on the floor. I was leaning back against him as he dabbed my head with a cloth. I drank from the glass Holmes brought then I laid back.

Holmes watched me open my eyes looking down.

"Huh…huh!" I cried, moving as a noticeable blood stain was on the floor beneath me. Watson got up seeing it then he held me as I cried against him. I lost the baby devastating Watson. He never treated me as if it was my fault, but I knew it was my fault deep down.

Watson came over to where I stood a few weeks later at the front door looking out at the activity outside.

"Mary, I have been summoned by Holmes to go with him on a case for a few days in Manchester."

I turned looking at him.

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes." I said

He kissed my head as I touched his coat.

"You tell him that if I see even a small hole on your coat I will deal with him."

Watson smiled nodding. He left that afternoon and I lounged around the house. Que walked in at twelve am seeing me playing with a chess piece sitting by the fire staring into space.

"Miss. Mary?"

I looked over at him.

"It is late, do you wish anything else?"

"No thank you." I said

He watched me then walked out dimming the lights before locking the door. I stood walking out to the stairs hearing something at the front door. I walked over carefully peeking out seeing something next to the door. Looking back for Que I opened the door seeing the object was a box taking it I looked around then closed the door turning the light back on and placing the box on the table in the hall. It was addressed to Watson. Que came out seeing me looking down at the box.

"Where did that come from?" He asked

"I was going up and I heard someone put it at the door." I said

"Oh." He said, walking over pulling me back.

"You think it is a bomb? I didn't hear any ticking." I said

"I don't believe anyone would be putting a harmless package by the door at this time of night." He said "We should call Scotland Yard."

"Or Mycroft." I said

"Stay back from the parcel while I call him." Que said, leaving me to call. I watched him go then I looked at the box.

Mycroft came over with two constables. Que opened the door letting them in.

"Where is this package?" He asked

"Over there." He said, pointing to the box.

Mycroft saw me come down the stairs afraid. He walked over with the constables looking at it. I stepped down the last step watching him delicately move it to look for any strange markings.

"The handwriting has been done with a left hand." He said "I will have to open it."

I watched him lift it up looking at Que and I.

"The kitchen?" Que said

"Yes, please wait here." He said, walking with the constables. Que looked at me as I rubbed my arms.

He came back out after an hour. I stood from sitting on the steps looking at him.

"It contained some chocolates and underneath was a pin sticking up from the bottom. I want to have Scotland Yard take it and run some tests on it. I fear it may have some poison on it."

"Yes, take it." I said

He nodded walking over to me.

"Mary, I don't know why someone would harm Doctor Watson, but this is a serious warning."

"He's away with Holmes on a case."

"I know the hotel they are staying at. I will call them as soon as I arrive home."

Not sleeping I got up the next day scared for my husband and Holmes. The phone rang as soon as I came down seeing Que run out to answer it.

"Doctor Watson's residence." He said, turning to look at me. "Yes….she is standing here….one moment."

I walked over.

"It's Doctor Watson."

I took the phone placing it to my ear.

"Hello." I said

"Mary, are you all right?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Thank goodness."

"Mycroft took the box away and I haven't heard anything more about it."

"Just take care of yourself and I will be home tomorrow."

I hung up sighing looking at Que. Going out to look at the shops I didn't come back making Que worry. As the clock went on to chime five he had Mycroft on the phone. A letter was delivered to Mycroft the next morning claiming that I was taken and in order to promise my safe return Holmes would have to return the gold bars that were the kidnapper's property.

Watson came home with Holmes stricken. A small package arrived at the door. Holmes opened it carefully seeing a necklace of mine with blood on it. Watson looked at it looking at Holmes.

"Holmes we have to do something now!"

"Watson if we give them what they want they will kill her."

"I am aware of the rules!" He said, walking into the sitting room.

Holmes walked in seeing him with his back to him leaning on the mantle.

"Mary is everything to me, Holmes; if she dies I know I will kill every one of the men who took her."

"Would that offer you closure?" Holmes asked

"No, but it would give a grieving man revenge."

Holmes patted his friends back.

"I will find her, Watson."

The men played cards in a dirty room as I laid on a grungy cot in the corner tied and gagged. I watched them play in silence wishing for something to drink. One of them stood throwing his hand on the table then he walked over to me. I moved my head staring at him. He spit on the floor next to me then he walked away.

"She's a quiet one." He said, as he picked up a bottle uncorking it as he drank. "Last one we had I wanted to cut her tongue out."

"It hardly seemed right to do that to a beautiful woman." One of the others said

I stared at them wide eyed as they glanced at me.

"She probably wouldn't scream if you cut into her."

"Time will tell if Holmes doesn't deliver."

I shook moving looking at the ceiling thinking about how at any time I could die. Watson walked with Holmes to the place that the kidnappers wanted to meet which was a park across town. Holmes and Watson sat on a bench looking around.

"Holmes, do you think they will bring Mary?"

"I don't know." Holmes said

A man in a black suit walked over with a paper sitting down next to Holmes.

"Do you have the gold?" He asked

"I do, where is the girl?" Holmes asked

The man looked over at Watson then at the paper.

"I told you to come alone."

"Where is she?" Watson asked

"Over there in that car." He said

Holmes and Watson looked over seeing a black car parked on the other side of the park with a man leaning up against the car smoking watching them.

"I want to see her." Holmes said

"Mr. Holmes, you are not in the position to negotiate." He said, turning a page of the paper. "All I have to do is nod my head and she dies."

Watson looked at Holmes worried.

"Very well." Holmes said, taking a case from between Watson and him and handing it to the man who opened it touching the bars.

"Well?" Holmes said

The man closed the case looking at him.

"Thank you."

"Let her go now."

"Come walk with me." He said, standing. Holmes followed him as Watson did. The man walked over to the car and the man walked to the back door opening it. "Get in."

"Why?" Watson asked

"You want to girl don't you?"

Holmes sighed going in with Watson and the man. They drove down the street turning into a narrow alleyway that opened onto another street. Holmes watched closely as they turned another corner and stopped. The man got out walking to a building on a corner with a for rent sign in the window. He put his key in the door unlocking it. Holmes and Watson went in seeing the dirty surroundings.

"Down the hallway." The man said

Watson walked down the hallway as Holmes looked at the man then he went with him. Watson opened some doors looking in them then he opened the last one seeing me tied in the cot.

"Mary?" He said, walking over touching my neck.

"Is she alive?" Holmes asked

"Her pulse is very slow."

They heard a loud noise and Holmes ran out seeing the door was shut. He ran out noticing the car was gone. Watson undid my arms and took the gag away lifting me up against him. Blood matted me hair.

"Your all right." He said "Mary can you hear me?"

Holmes came back in.

"They are gone. We should go as well."

"Yes." Watson said, picking me up.

They came out of the building and Holmes summoned a constable walking his beat. Watson brought me home laying me in one of his patient beds in his office. Hours later I moved smelling a different smell. It was a medical smell.

I opened my eyes seeing I was in Watson's office. Voices outside in the hallway sparked my interest. The door opened and I saw Watson holding a glass of water. He shut the door coming over seeing I was awake.

"Your safe." He said

I licked my lips feeling him lift me up letting me drink the water. I thirstily drank spilling some. He watched me lay my head against his chest.

"Mary, I was scared you were going to leave me."

"You'll never lose me." I said, weakly.

He sighed kissing my head. I closed my eyes not looking forward to the next adventure.


End file.
